Wait For Me
by SuNnY gUrL
Summary: This is my first sad story. Someone dies. U read and figure out the rest. Ma friend says it'z the saddest story she ever read. But I need your opinions. Someone get the tissue. Please read...it'z really good according to ma friend.R+R pleaze!


Luv

Title: Wait for me

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! *Weeping* Though I wish I did.

Author: ~SuNnY gUrL~ 

A.N.: This is supposed to be a tearjerker ... I doubt this would really bring out the Kleenex or something ... I'm kinda new at the killing stuff and stuff. Sorry. -_-

Also, Tai, Sora and Matt are 17. So Kari and TK are like 14 or 15, Mimi, Izzy, and Yolei are 16, and Joe is 18.

This is dedicated to ma sis, Mina. 3 u lots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora waited for Tai to come impatiently. He was already an hour late for their date to the movies and a dinner.

'I know Tai is usually late ... but an hour?'

She sighed and stretched out her arms when she caught Kari walking up to her.

She waved and then stopped.

There was something wrong with Kari.

She looked ... sad. 

Her shoulders were hunched up and she looked like she was sobbing. 

"Kari!" Sora yelled out. Kari looked up with her eyes sunken in and red from crying.

Sora ran up to her.   
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Kari burst into tears again. 

"It's Tai..." She said, in-between cries.

Sora felt her heart sinking in.

"Wh - What's wrong with Tai?" She asked.

"He ... was shot. He was going into a store to get some groceries for my mom before going to meet you. Then, some maniac came in, When he saw someone move he just triggered the gun. It got Tai! Tai out of everybody! He lost so much blood. The doctors don't think he'll make it!" Kari sobbed.

Sora was frozen onto the ground. 

Soon, she felt the tears coming to her.   
"Come on. Matt's here. He's going to drive us to the hospital." Kari whispered.   
Sora's legs moved on their own as they headed towards Matt's car. 

Matt looked worriedly at her. "Hey don't worry. Tai's a strong guy. He'll make it through." He said to Sora.   
Sora nodded. Sighing, Matt drove to the hospital in silence.

~~~~

Sora bit her lip before stepping into her boyfriend's room. 

She gasped as she saw so many machines attached to him.

She felt her lip quiver but stopped herself. 

'Tai needs you.' She said to herself.

She looked at him and sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"Hey Tai." She said to him. Nothing.

"You don't belong here." She whispered to him, taking his hands.

"You-You belong on the soccer field. Bossing everyone around. Scoring goal after goal. You belong with us. Not up there. Not now Tai. Please. Come to me. I need you. Kari needs you. Heck, even Matt needs you." Sora said. 

No sign of life came up. She sighed and went out of the room.

Outside, Kari was leaning on TK's shoulder, sleeping, exhausted from crying. 

Matt's hair for once was messy. He was slumped into his seat, playing with his fingers.

Mimi was biting her lips while Joe was walking back and forth.

Izzy's laptop was nowhere to be seen. He was slumped in his seat.

Davis and Ken were sitting on the bench next to each other, both asleep.

Yolei just came in to where to rest of the others was each handing them a cup of cocoa.

Cody was just blinking, looking upset.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were talking to the doctor in his office. 

Sora 

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks since the incident.

No sign of life came from Tai.

He's just ... lying there.

Just lying there.

I come to the hospital right after school, everyday.

It's not the same without him.

Class is quiet without him not clowning around.

The whole school seems to be weird without him.

His soccer team has been losing games without him.

No more laughing.

No more fun.

Just nothing to me without him.

I wonder.

If he will come back to me.

He has to...

Author's POV

Sora walked into the hospital room again.

She sighed and sat down next to Tai's bed.  
She heard the door open and close again.

"Hey Sora." 

Mimi looked at her best friend in a worried glance.

She hasn't cracked a smile since Tai's incident.

"Hey Meems." Sora said in a dull voice.

Biting her lips, Mimi sat down next to Sora.

"Hey ... me and Matt are going to TK's basketball game today ... to clear our heads ... wanna come with us?" Mimi asked, as cheerful as she can.

She watched sadly as Sora shook her head.

Sighing, Mimi left the room. 

"What did she say?" Matt asked as he saw her coming out of the room.

Mimi shook her head.

Matt sighed and kissed Mimi on the forehead.

"She'll be okay." He said and the two left the hospital.

Sora looked at Tai's lifeless body.

His hair was hanging limply around his face.

He didn't look like him at all.

Sighing, she put her head down onto his bed.

She closed her eyes and started to think about all the times the two had together...

~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~

A 5-year-old Sora went running to Tai's house.

"TAI!" She screamed.

A 5 year old Tai opened the door widely.

"HI SORA!" He screamed back.

The two giggled wildly. 

A two-year-old Kari looked at them curiously.

"TAI!" Mrs.Kamiya yelled.

"CLOSE THE DOOR AND GET YOUR SISTER!" She yelled. 

"Come in!" Tai said, closing the door and picking up his sister.

"Want to play Sorry?" He asked. Sora nodded and the two began to play happily...

~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~

Sora sighed.

'We were happy then.' She closed her eyes again as she had another thought.

~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*

"Hey Sora."  
Tai said.

Sora looked up to see her best friend.

"Hey ... Tai." She said, trying to hide her present she wanted to give Matt.

"So ... are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it really matters or anything..." Tai asked, nervously.

"Actually, I want to be free after the concert ... In case Matt is free." She said, blushing.

She didn't get to see Tai's crestfallen face.

"Oh ... I see."  
"Your not mad?" She asked.

Tai shook his head and smiled at her.

"Tell you what."  
She said to him with a big smile.

"I'll make a special batch of cookies just for you." She said to him.

Tai smiled somewhat sadly at her.

"I'll be waiting..." He whispered, almost in tears.

~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*

Sora felt tears coming to her again.

'I was so stupid then. How did I choose Matt over Tai?' She asked herself.

Suddenly, she felt a tiny movement in Tai's finger. 

Lifting her face, she looked at Tai.

His face was sorta scrunching up as he opened his eyes.

"So - ra?" He asked. 

"TAI!" She screamed as she flung her arms around him.

Tai winced but chuckled, but did so in pain.

"So - ra. Do you think you can..." He winced in pain again.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
"It's okay ... Sora ... I love you so SO much." He said to her, through pain.

"I love you too Tai. So you can't leave me now, okay? You're not going away. Because so many people need you. Me, your parents, Kari, Matt, Mimi - Everyone!" Sora said, tearfully.

"I dunno Sora." He whispered to her.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" She screamed at him, through tears.

"I'm in so much pain. Let me go Sora." He whispered. He looked at her pleadingly.

Sora shook her head wildly.

"No. I need you. You're not going anywhere Kamiya." She said.

Tai took her hand. "Let me go Sora. For the best. You know I love you. I always had. Ever since you knocked me out with your soccer ball when we were 3. Even when you went to Matt. So if you loved me, you would let me go." He whispered. 

Sora slumped down in sobs, clutching into Tai's hand.

"I don't want to." She whispered. 

Tai, mustering up all his strength, lifted her chin to meet his eyes. He kissed her once, twice and then looked at her straight in the eye, pain clouding his eyes.

"This is hurting me more then you Sora. I don't want to let you go. But it's my time now. I know it. You know it." 

Sora looked up at him. Her amber filled with love, regret, pain, and loss.

"I love you Tai. I'm letting you go now. You're right. I do know. I just ... didn't want to ... " She let out a sob. She hugged him again and kissed him one more time.

Tai smiled weakly before weakly ... letting go of her hand.

Sora's eyes widened as suddenly, the monitors went flat line. 

She felt more tears coming. She was pushed aside as doctors and nurses rushed in.

Finally, they gave up and pulled the sheets over his head.

'Bye Tai...'

Tai's funeral.

Sora looked around. 

Kari and Mrs.Kamiya were crying hysterically.

Mimi seemed somewhat confused, dazed as she cried silent tears.

Matt had his arm around Mimi's waist, crying also silent tears. His crystal blue eyes were clouded in pain and regret.

TK was trying to calm Kari, though he was crying himself. 

Yolei and Ken were standing next to each other, both with their heads down.

Izzy and Joe blinked both trying to look stronger. But, crying, they bowed their head.

Davis tried to blink his tears unsuccessfully away, knowing his great role model was now gone.

Cody was sitting down, slumped into his seat, not knowing what to do. 

Sora lowered her eyes again and then to Tai's casket. 

'Sora.'

Sora's eyes widened.

"Tai?" She whispered. 

'Sora. I'll be waiting for you. Right here. Not moving anywhere till you get here.'

'Tai...'

'I promise Sora ... and anyway, you need to live. For me. Now you need to live for the both of us. I'll look after you Sora. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' He said to her.

"I'll see yo- Mimi went towards her best friend and hugged her tightly. Sora hugged her back, tears falling freely.

"I'm letting go now Meems. He'll be waiting for me. So I'm letting go." Sora whispered to Mimi.

"I know. I know." Mimi whispered back, hugging her friend back. Sora looked up at the setting sun, reminding her of the crest of courage.

'Wait for me...' 

...Tai. Don't go anywhere until I get there. I'll be there soon." She whispered to the winds

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This story sux, rite? I don't think this is like my best BEST.

Look out for more stories ... by me! And with my best friend, ~KiNd GuRl~! 

REVIEW PLEAZE! Well, c yaz pplz! ~SuNnY gUrL~


End file.
